


Let go (alternatively "Yugi has sex with Kaiba the other time")

by LittleLuckyAngel



Series: Mainshipping (Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya/Atem/Mutou Yuugi) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Brief anal sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, at 4am, i wrote this back in march 2020, it sat in my wips for a long time so now you get to read it, mainshipping, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuckyAngel/pseuds/LittleLuckyAngel
Summary: Yugi finally gets under Seto's skin. Seto finally lets him in willingly.
Relationships: Atem/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Mainshipping (Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya/Atem/Mutou Yuugi) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912573
Kudos: 10





	Let go (alternatively "Yugi has sex with Kaiba the other time")

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to let this story go before I deleted it from my laptop. Well, I wouldn't delete it, I never delete stuff, but I would eventualy just bury it deep enough into the cyber junkyard of my wips so it would never see the light of the day again. I hope you get to enjoy the product of my need to keep my sanity during the plague. Because apparently writing Yugi/Seto porn is how I keep my sanity.

Yugi was biting his lip while dragging Seto by his arm. The taller man followed him, mostly amused by Yugi’s eagerness. He’s been in a really good mood the entire dinner, not causing any trouble with Jounouchi like he usually would. Yugi was very much proud of how well he was doing in fixing his behavior and being more social. It was good for his health and for the health of their entire group. He was trying really hard. Yugi felt almost bad for what he was going to spring on Seto.

“Is this really so important that you almost dislodged my shoulder, Yugi?” Seto asked while watching Yugi unlock the apartment doors.

“Yes. It is really important.”

“What is it then? Don’t you think it’s rude to not let me in on it?”

“A definition of a surprise is that you don’t know what it is”, Seto sighed and Yugi smiled.

One hell of a surprise is it going to be.

He finally managed to unlock the pesky doors and get them both inside, tearing away Seto’s coat from his own shoulders and flinging it on the coat rack without much care and flinging off his shoes, not even caring to put on the slippers. Seto frowned, completely puzzled, closed the doors and locked them, while Yugi ran around the apartment looking for something.

“What the hell are you doing, Yugi?”

“Don’t worry about that, take off your shoes and go wait for me in the bedroom, I’ll be there soon”, Yugi retorted and closed the drawer he was just rummaging through.

Seto shrugged and did as he was told, which left Yugi finally alone in the living room. He sighed and calmed down a bit. He was practically vibrating with excitement, but he had to calm down or else his plan would not work properly. He needed to keep his cool. Everything is going to go according to plan. He took a deep breath and then started unbuckling his belt.

_______________

Seto has sprawled himself over the bed, getting comfortable, just like he was told. Usually he would do everything but the thing he was told to do, but he was rather curious about what Yuugi has planned. It’s been a while since they’ve been together, mostly because of Seto’s own business and traveling. He really wished that Yugi would hurry, Seto had something to give to him and then some more.

Just as he was about to get up and check on Yugi, the bedroom doors opened and the familiar spiky hair peeked through to scan the room. Soon followed the entire body and Seto raised a curious eyebrow. Yugi looked mostly composed, but his hair was slightly disheveled and his face flushed. What has he been doing for the past ten minutes?

Yugi closed the door behind him and slowly approached the bed then set on the edge and sprawled himself over Seto’s chest and kissed him. Seto sighed deeply into it and put his hand into the soft spikes. Yugi shifted slightly and moaned into the kiss, but never made a move to do anything other than that. He only stopped when Seto himself decided to move things forward and pulled apart their mouths.

“I want to play”, Yugi said and gave him the Look TM. That look was his most devastating move and Seto bit his lips not to whine. He could fight off the first attack but he knew from experience that those soft eyes would wear him down over time.

“I don’t think I have patience for your games tonight, Yugi. You already made me wait for so long”, Seto said and caressed Yugi’s side which made the smaller man sigh and lean forward to steal another kiss.

“It won’t take long; I just want to have a little fun. Don’t you?” Yugi almost purred the words and started kissing down Seto’s jawline. Yugi knows that this was never something that is going to talk Seto into anything. It never did and never will. So why was he doing this? He decided to humor him still and close his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“And what would you like to do?”

He felt Yugi halt for a moment, then he proceeded to plant another series of kisses down his neck.

“I want to restrain you”, Yugi said between kisses and Seto opened his eyes to look incredulously at his boyfriend, the moment ruined.

“You want to restrain me?” He asked with a slight tint of anger to his voice. What kind of fucked up thing was Yugi concocting in his head? He was not about to be chained down like some dog, he had Jounouchi for that. He growled and Yugi lifted his head and had the audacity to _smirk_.

“Oh, calm down, you drama queen. I didn’t mean some full body shibari thing, I bought,” Yugi got up and rummaged through the night stand next to the bed, “two cuffs. It’s nothing extra. It would just let me have a bit more control and stop you from just manhandling me the moment you decide you want to get your way. Not that I particularly mind being handled rough, I enjoy your wild side. I just want to finish it off on my own terms for once”, Yuugi said while dangling a pair of black leather cuffs connected by a chain from his finger.

Seto pursed his lips together and glanced at the offending item dangling in front of his face.

“You never said that it bothered when I did that, I could’ve controlled myself more if you simply asked me to do so. I’m not an animal”, Seto said and turned his head to the other side.

Yugi smiled softly and put a palm of his hand on Seto’s cheek and slowly turned it back to face him. Seto still refused to make eye contact.

“That is the deal Seto, it is not bothering me. I am not unhappy in the slightest with the current arrangement. My biggest joy in the bedroom is watching you boys have fun, you could say that I get off on pleasuring you, my biggest kink”, Yugi said and Seto finally moved his eyes to look at him.

Seto knew he was genuine in what he was saying, he witnessed it many times himself. But if he was not unhappy, then why this sudden urge to do this? It doesn’t make any sense; he must have something planned. Yugi is always scheming something, he could hear the cogs in his head turning. He just couldn’t figure out what could that possibly be.

“Then why this? I won’t do anything unless you explain yourself.”

Yugi whined and left another peck on his lips.

“Because it’s fun to try out new things! I always liked trying out new games, no matter how much I loved the ones I already knew”, Yugi was getting impatient and bringing out every persuasive tactic he had, even if he knew it was in vain. Maybe it would’ve worked a few minutes ago, but Seto had a moment to regain his composure and he made sure the other one knew it.

“No.”

Yugi puffed and rolled his eyes at that.

“Okay then, how about we introduce some stakes and conditions”, Seto raised his eyebrows and immediately cursed himself for it, because Yugi was now starting to smile like a Cheshire cat. If there was one thing Seto couldn’t resist, it was a game with stakes. He was just as weak for challenge as Yugi was.

“I see I got your attention, rich boy. Works every single time like a charm”, Yugi climbed into Seto’s lap and firmly planted himself there, his free hand on Seto’s stomach. “If you let me do this just this once and you enjoy it, we will simply get another fun activity in the bedroom. If you don’t like it then we can stop immediately, I will never ask you to do it again and you get one favor from me. I will do it, no questions asked”, Yugi was still dangling cuffs in front of Seto’s face.

Seto frowned, thinking deeply about his options. There was seemingly nothing for Yugi to gain out of this particular challenge. Could it be that he really just wanted to try it out? No secret motives? No mind games? Just a kink he wanted to explore? He has always let Seto do whatever the hell he wants and never did something he was uncomfortable with. Yugi never stopped him from leaving after their early encounters, respecting his wishes for distance at the time. Seto bit his lip for a moment. He really doesn’t have to lose anything, does he?

“Fine”,

Yugi blinked.

“Fine?”

“We can try it out.”

Yugi gasped, eyes going comically wide and then and immediately swooped down to capture Seto’s lips in an overeager kiss. Seto smiled into it, feeling the excitement radiating off of Yugi. He pressed his torso with Seto’s and deepened the kiss, showing his appreciation to him in every way he could with that talented mouth. 

“Get on with it then, the sooner we start the sooner we can finish with this ridiculous game of yours”, Seto murmured in the kiss and Yuugi finally moved away from his face and got up.

“Move to the middle of the bed and spread your arms, I want to cuff you to the headboard”, Yugi asked while getting the other pair of cuffs and a small key. Seto obliged and spread his long arms, he easily reached both ends of the headboard. Yugi walked around to the other side of the bed and gently took Seto’s wrist in his hand and cuffed it to the headboard. Seto pulled experimentally on it and the leather comfortably sit against his skin, not letting him go, but also not hurting or digging into his wrist. Yuugi then did the same to his other hand and turned back to Seto and kissed him softy.

“Is this okay, does it hurt you or cut your circulation?” Yugi asked when he moved away. Seto once again pulled on his restraints to check, for Yugi’s sake (and a little bit of his own, but he would never admit it), and shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure we won’t need it tonight because I really won’t be doing anything extra or something that could hurt you, and we won’t be roleplaying, but do you want a specific safeword or you will simply just tell me to stop if it becomes too much?” Yugi asked and Seto bit his tongue to not retort that he can handle whatever Yuugi has in store for him. He was just trying to have good bedside manners. There was genuine concern in his voice.

“I’ll just tell you how I feel. No need for anything else”,

“Okay”, Yugi planted another short kiss on his lips. “I just want to make you feel comfortable and safe. And of course, I want you to know that you can trust me.”

What a sap.

“Get on with it”, Seto almost growled, and Yugi finally stopped reassuring him. It was just making him uneasy.

Yugi got up and walked over to the table where he kept his computer and put on a playlist of soft and sensual music. Not too loud to be distracting, but still noticeable in the background. He then moved to the other side of the room and dimmed the lights and, what Seto did not expect, turned on the red LED lights. They bathed the entire room in a soft, red hue and made everything look just a bit more intense. Instead of showing the entire form, it highlighted it, only letting vague shapes be recognized unless very close. Seto swallowed a bit harder than he intended to, keeping his gaze locked onto Yuugi the entire time, as if his lover is going to vanish into the darkness if he looks away for the fraction of the second it takes him to blink.

The smaller man moved without any kind of hurry, like he had all the time in the world, completely unbothered by Seto’s racing thoughts. He moved to the bottom of the bed and put his hands on the edge and slowly dragged them to the spot where Seto’s feet rested, and pulled them apart. Seto didn’t resist, just watched Yugi while he climbed onto the bed on all fours and slowly crawled between his legs. It was mesmerizing to watch, moving his body in such way. He exaggerated movements of his shoulders and hips, clearly making a show out of it.

It would be unfair to compare him to a predator, whatever he was doing was clearly very human. Nothing about the scene before him was animalistic. It was very calculated and planned, but without the cold and sterile feeling that comes with it. There was only lust and tension. Tension that was so thick it at this point it could be cut with a knife. Yugi was putting himself on display. Seto bit his lips, keeping his eyes glued onto the moving form before him.

Once Yugi got closer, Seto’s legs moved on their own accord, following the lead and spreading apart further, bending at the knees to accommodate Yugi. Seto almost whined, he didn’t understand why was he acting in such a way. He was never a submissive type. He always made Yugi work for it, even during the handful of times he let him top. He tried moving his hands but suddenly got reminded of how that won’t be happening, his wrists tightly bound to the headboard with soft leather and chains. He swallowed hard again.

Yugi, being the observant little twat that he is, of course noticed the movement and a grin slowly spread on his lips. He was enjoying this way too much.

“What’s the deal, Seto, you want to touch me?” He asked while settling on his knees between Seto’s legs, never breaking eye contact. He spread his palm over Seto’s knee and then slowly pushed it up his thigh, making sure that Seto can feel it properly. It gave him goosebumps all over his body, the palm touching him simultaneously burning and freezing him. Seto’s breath hitched when Yuugi’s fingers slowly caressed his hips and traveled further up his abdomen and over his chest. It felt like electricity was zapping him, he instinctively squirmed and tried to recoil from the exploring hands, but they were calm and persistent. Feeling him up and not letting a single piece of skin be left untouched.

He didn’t understand why was he reacting this way. They’ve done this foreplay thing many times before and it was never something he couldn’t handle. Why were all of his nerves suddenly firing at full capacity, his heart hammering away in his chest under Yugi’s hand?

Resting his body weight on his other hand, Yugi slowly lowered himself to leave hot kisses up and down his jawline and his neck. Seto’s lip trembled as he let out another labored breath and pulled on his restraints once more, to no avail. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. The thought made him hot all over and he could feel himself getting hard. He wanted to scream in frustration, but there was not enough breath in his lungs for such a thing.

He barely noticed the hand sneaking to the edge of his baby blue button up that he wore to the dinner. Two hands suddenly grabbed the edges and pulled them apart with full force, before he had any time to protest it. Buttons flew in every direction, he heard some of them falling and rolling on the hardwood floor. Seto laid there completely shocked, not believing that Yugi would have enough force to do that so easily. He didn’t even think he would try pulling something like that, period.

His pants became uncomfortably tight when he saw how hungry was Yugi looking at him. His hands were wandering freely all around his now exposed torso, touching every square inch of it, kissing him hotly all over. He wanted nothing more but to slam him into the bed and take him this instant. He pulled on his restraints with a bit more force and Yugi threw his head backwards and let out a hearty laugh. He lowered his head, biting his lip and looking at Seto clearly amused.

“Do you not get it yet, Seto? I figured you out. I figured you out long ago”, Yugi talked while slowly rubbing Seto’s inner thigs, pointedly avoided the tent between them. Seto clenched his teeth.

“And what exactly did you figure out?” He asked in a strained voice and Yugi just laughed again then continued petting all the sensitive areas except the one Seto needed him to touch the most.

“You get off on watching me. That is why you rarely allow me to ride you and put myself on display for you. And if you do let me, I still end up on my back most of the time, getting fucked until I see stars and forget my own name”, Yugi licked his lips at the memory and undid Seto’s belt and tight trousers, relieving him from the pressure, but did nothing aside from that. He pulled away from Seto entirely and sit back on the heels of his feet, slowly rubbing his own thighs.

“You always want to see more, but you know that I would use that against you. You know that I would know your weakness and exploit it like it’s the last thing I will do in my life. You want to let go, but your pride doesn’t let you lose the game we were playing, you always want to have the upper hand even if it means you don’t get to enjoy everything I have to offer”, Yugi palmed himself through the pants and threw his head backwards, letting out a drawn out moan and closing his eyes. Seto’s mouth became dry looking at the man between his legs shamelessly pleasuring himself. On instinct, he tried to move his hands but they stayed put, reminding him of his own vulnerable position.

“I enjoyed the game very much, I found out some things about myself too. It wasn’t wasted time at all, even if I never figured out how to get under your skin. Well, besides in the most obvious way”, Yugi winked like the joke was somehow supposed to be risqué for the situation they were in. Completely and utterly ridiculous, but it still made Seto’s stomach do a back flip. _What was wrong with him?_

Yugi reached for the top button of his shirt and where Seto desperately wanted him to pull the same stunt like he did with his shirt and just rip it open, Yugi simply started slowly undoing the shirt, button by button. He let Seto observe as he carefully revealed bit by bit of his chest to him. It was maddening to watch. He clenched his fists and his teeth so he wouldn’t start straight up whining like an injured animal. He wants to touch or to be touched so badly it hurt at this point. He was already breathing hard when Yugi decided to straight up _murder_ him and started playing with his own nipples.

Seto could only watch with wide eyes as Yugi slowly pinched them and massaged them, moaning at the sensation and thoroughly enjoying it. He kept it up for a long time. Or at least Seto thought it was long. Each second felt like an eternity as he watched Yugi do sinful things to himself in front of him. All the things he could be doing if there weren’t the leather contraptions holding him back. The only thing that kept him grounded in this world was Yugi’s constant talking, even through all the sounds he was letting escape his mouth.

“I always wondered how would you look when you started losing it under my own terms. I always imagined it would be, ah, something more extreme. The only time you would let yourself loose was when I’ve already worn out myself and put in a significant amount of effort. I feel like laughing when I think how simple the solution was”, one of his hands trailed downwards to palm himself again and he smiled as he started undoing his own belt with just one hand.

“I just needed to physically stop you from jumping my bones the second you decided you wanted to get on with it”, with those words he unbuttoned and unzipped his own trousers and pulled them open just to give himself some relief too.

“You know that you gave me your word that we can stop whenever I wish so, I don’t have to let you do any of this”, Seto said through gritted teeth and with strained voice, but Yugi just laughed again.

“What is so funny?!” Seto said and tried to make himself look threatening.

“You. You are funny. It’s funny how you believe that you can simply force yourself to say no when you are like this. I know you don’t want to Seto, the only reason you’d go through with it is to keep your pride”, Yugi said and lazily circled fingers over his still clothed hard on. He let out another content sigh, threw his head backwards and let himself fall behind and lean on his arm. He continued talking through it.

“But I just want to explain to you one silly concept. So listen carefully. If you can, there is”, Yugi smirked and licked his lips.

“You are my boyfriend. My partner. You know that I would die for you if it came to it like I would for the other two. I trusted upon you my heart despite you making it kind of hard and scary to do at the start. I don’t know how much else I can do to show you how much I am devoted to you and your feelings. How Atem is. Even Jou learned to keep himself in check and considers you a good friend. We came here after having one of the better dates in recent time. You were happy the entire night, even laughed. You don’t do that too often and it’s nice to see it and hear it. Yet you refuse to let yourself go when you are with us”, with that, Yugi stuffed his hand in his underwear and grabbed himself and suppressed another moan. Seto’s brain was frying itself in attempts to connect the words coming out of Yugi’s mouth and the lewd scene before him

“I am not offended by it. You have your reasons for being the way you are. It’s also a part of the game and you don’t like losing. It’s truly fun to play. But I am not doing this to humiliate you with a defeat, sometimes, there is a reward in losing more than it is in winning. I want to make you feel good in the best way I know how to do. You can let go, Seto. At least this once. I won’t see you as a conquered mountain, I’ll just see another aspect of you that I can then appreciate like the rest”, he ended the sentence with a moan and Seto’s mind was heavy with fog.

Did he want to let go? Was that really a tangible option at this moment like Yugi presented it?

He kept quiet for the second, trying to recollect his thoughts, but it was hard to it while all the blood was rushing downstairs. He wanted to keep resisting. Yugi brought him in the situation where it is hard to think, it’s hardly fair to ask him something like this while he felt like he was straight up drunk with lust. It was questionable if he could even consent in a situation like this. But it’s not like Yugi was any better. Once he finished talking, he continued stroking himself through his underwear, slowly dissolving into a moaning mess. When he spoke, it was with earnest affection towards Seto, he truly meant what he said. He knows that he can trust him, but he was still scared to completely let go.

Was that what it was? Fear?

Seto felt Yugi shuffle in front of him and snapped his eyes back in focus. He was now looking at Yugi’s back, his trousers and underwear pulled halfway down his thighs. While he saw one of his hands still working stroking Yugi, the other one reached behind himself and spread one of his cheeks. Seto looked down and he swore he blacked out for a second there.

_A plug. He kept himself plugged this entire time._

He couldn’t describe the sound that left his mouth at the sight of that. It certainly sparked Yugi’s interest because he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled breathlessly and with glee in his eyes.

“Is this what did it for you, Seto? I had it this entire time. I started prepping myself when I sent you off to the bedroom. I opened myself up right there in the living room, nice and slowly, enjoying every second of it. Put this in so I can be ready for you right away. It feels so good, Seto, I wish it was you”, he rolled his hips and moaned when the plug shifted, not having to suppress it anymore now that he’s seen it.

Seto tried to say something, but he was at a loss of words. He almost started drooling at the sight, screaming internally, needing some kind of relief before he explodes.

“Yugi, please, I-“, he stopped to swallow “Can you please ride me?” He finally managed to force out of his own mouth, feeling like he just let go of 100kg weights.

Despite the darkness, he could see the lust darken Yugi’s eyes at his words. Sometimes, he wondered if Yugi had some problems. He was, after all, the only one out of their group fraternizing with every member pretty regularly. He was insatiable. Seto licked his lips slowly and adjusted his own hips with a grunt. He’s gotten stiff in the position he was in. His arms are probably going to be sore later. He didn’t particularly care about it.

“Mmm, I think I need some help getting this thing out first”, Seto frowned. How could he help, he was cuffed to the- oh.

Yugi got up and positioned himself in front of Seto’s face, keeping himself spread for him. Seto licked his lips and raised his mouth to the flared base of the plug, slowly wrapped his teeth around it and started pulling. Yugi above him moaned like a complete whore, but surprisingly stayed still throughout the process. Finally, the widest part of the toy popped out of Yugi and the entire thing slid out. Seto threw it aside as far as he could, in the position he was in. Yugi relaxed in front of him but let out a little whine at the emptiness.

Just as Seto opened his mouth to ask him to turn around, Yugi decided to sate his own hunger first. He pulled Seto’s dick it out of it’s confines and stuffed it in his mouth with a satisfied sound. It vibrated around him in the most delicious way possible and Seto cursed.

“Damn it, Yugi. Do you want to kill me?” He managed to get out before the talented mouth reduced him to a complete mess. He bucked his hips involuntarily into the wet heat and cringed when he felt Yugi gag. He tried to utter an apology, but Yugi just bounced back and continued his work like it was nothing. Seto could just helplessly stare at gorgeous boy in front of him and the ass that was just out of his reach, miserably pulling on his restraints one more time. He needed to touch him so badly, he was burning with desire-

“Okay, calm down there, I will ride your face if you want it to so badly”, Yugi pulled off of his dick with a slurp and continued stroking it while pushing his ass towards Seto’s face.

Seto buried himself in it instantly and started eating it like it was his last meal. He heard Yugi moan in approval above him, never stopping his slow stroking. Seto was so overwhelmed with sensation, his mind completely blissed out. Yugi never urged him to hurry up so he took his sweet time. Not that he was capable of doing anything faster that this, his brain a complete mush at this point, his eyes closed.

“Mm, you are really enjoying this, hah, aren’t you?” Yugi asked breathlessly and Seto just hummed in affirmation and pushed his tongue deeper into Yugi, which caused him to squeeze his dick a bit tighter. Seto was more than enjoying himself, he could spend the eternity like this, servicing his boyfriend above him, and be just fine with it.

“Do you want me to actually ride you or you are fine coming like this?” Yugi asked again and Seto gave the same answer.

Yugi chuckled and after letting out a small gasp he sped up his hand on Seto. His legs started trembling as he was closing in on his completion. It didn’t take too long, a few more tight strokes of Yugi’s hand and Seto was done. He let out a muffled moan as he came, feeling it land on himself, and no doubt all over Yugi. His head fell backwards on the pillow as he was trying to catch his breath. Everything felt fuzzy. Everything felt good. Everything was nice. He almost dozed off when he felt Yugi shift over him. He didn’t have strength to complain.

He did, however, let out a choked moan when he felt himself enter Yuugi once more, this time from behind. He twitched, squeezed his eyes as the sensation switched rapidly between overwhelmingly good and painful. He never felt so raw like he did when he felt Yugi roll his hips over him and a tear rolled down his cheek. Yugi bent over and kissed it away, then slowly kissed Seto, who was completely out of commission at this point and couldn’t will himself to return the affections no matter how much he wanted to do so.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just needed, ah, to get myself off, I’ll be done in a second”, he reassured Seto and put himself to work, slowly rolling his hips in Seto’s lap while trying to get himself off as fast as he could with his hand. Soon enough, just as he promised, he was coming with a moan, clenching down on Seto. He winced but then relaxed when Yugi finally got off of him and splayed himself over Seto’s chest, trying to catch a breath. They stayed like that, completely still for a few minutes.

Seto nuzzled his head into Yugi’s hair and felt the smaller man move. Yugi looked at him with lidded eyes and gave him a peck on the lips, which made both of them smile.

“I will get up now and turn on the lights and get you some water and some rags to clean us up. Is that okay, can you wait for me?” Yugi asked and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Seto’s face.

Seto slowly nodded and let him head fall back on the pillow to rest. He felt the warmth of Yugi’s body leave him and he instantly regret agreeing to it. He barely suppressed his whine. He heard footsteps, the music stopped, some more walking, the doors opening and closing and then again opening and closing as Yugi returned. He shuffled around the bed, he heard a small click and one of his arms was free, the second one followed soon. He just laid there, sprawled out like a starfish on the bed, not bothering to reel in his limbs.

He felt a cool sensation on his stomach, he instinctively recoiled from the touch, but then sighed and relaxed into it as Yugi swiped the quickly drying come from his skin. He tried to say something but Yugi just shushed him and continued with cleaning. Finally, he stopped. Yugi started pulling off his pants and he lifted his hips weakly to help him get them off completely.

“Can you sit up for me, Seto? I need to take that shirt off of you too, and give you some water”, Yugi asked him gently and Seto finally opened his eyes. The red hue gone from the room, replaced by the normal, dimmed light and a halo of fluffy hair in front of him.

He smiled and listen to the instructions, letting Yugi undress him completely and then give him water. He drank all of it, only now realizing how thirsty he was. It felt like heaven going all the way down and he sighed happily. After he downed the entire glass, Yugi put it on the nightstand and shuffled them so they were now both under covers with Seto leaning on Yugi’s chest with his back. Yugi took both of his wrists to inspect them for damage, planted a kiss on each and then slowly rubbed in the lotion that he brought from the living room. Seto was slowly coming to his senses under all the pampering.

“Did you enjoy it?” Yugi asked, playfulness in his voice really apparent.

“You are an absolute monster and the gods should fear you”, Seto said and gently kissed Yugi’s hand that was rubbing his chest in slow, comforting moves. He felt Yugi laugh before he heard it and the smaller man enveloped him in a tight and affectionate hug. Seto couldn’t help but to smile.

“I’m glad it went well. I was worried that I’ve maybe overdone it, especially there at the end. I’m mostly glad that you finally let yourself unravel for me. It felt amazing having your full trust, I hope that it didn’t scare you too much to let go like that. I just want you to know that I appreciate it so much”, Yugi continued rambling praises into his ear and Seto blushed lightly.

“Okay, slow it down there, you don’t need to call me every single pet name under the sun”, Seto said and Yugi kissed his neck.

“If you say so. Want to sleep?”

“Mhm. But…”

“But?”

“We are using those again next time.”

Yugi grinned.

“Yes, we will.”


End file.
